


Ten Steps to Beating a Psycho

by Little_Aliens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Death, Euron is a dick, Eventual Romance, F/M, Girls with Guns, Greyjoys are a mafia, Hurt No Comfort, Lust, Past Child Abuse, Ramsay is alive, and killing, lots of death, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Aliens/pseuds/Little_Aliens
Summary: Lorna, a dangerous bounty hunter, comes home when her friend's father and current mob boss Balon Greyjoy passes away. Quickly catching the eye of estranged uncle Euron who does his best to rattle her as she hunts down the man who dared to lay his hands on her childhood friend. She wants nothing to do with Euron, and would much rather see him dead, but that doesn't stop him from giving her gifts of new guns and underlings to torture. He's not quite sure why she keeps popping into his head, perhaps its the way she smiles after she's made a kill, or how the color of blood brings out the green in her eyes.On top of all that Yara and Euron are fighting for the position of new leader, which makes them enemies. Lorna regards him as such and treats every meeting with icy disdain and a gun at the ready. She's always looking for a reason to kill, while he looks for an opening in her guarded countenance.





	Ten Steps to Beating a Psycho

She was new to the crowd of people in the room, yet most of them paid her no mind. The only reason she was allowed was because she was a friend of Yara and Theon, although she hadn't seen either of them in at least fifteen years it was like she'd never left at all. Which was comforting, after so much in her life had changed it was good to know that some things would continue on as if time had stopped completely. As teenagers they'd told her about what their family did, and how their father, Balon, was head of it all. At the time she had joked about it being like the mafia's that they had seen portrayed in movies as children. Theon had scoffed and called her immature, but now that they were older admitted that it was very similar indeed.

Now that Balon was dead, there was the question of who would be the next person to take up the role of boss. She'd only just heard about what had happened in the news and decided to come back for the funeral, after all that Yara's father had done for her as a youth, it was the least she could do. The plan was to pay her respects and duck out as quickly as possible, but Theon had recognized her almost immediately. They spoke for a while before Yara joined them and convinced her to stay, at least until she found somewhere she was needed.

"What happened to you these past fifteen years?" Theon questioned, taking a seat next to her. "You're not as cheerful as you used to be."

As children they had been quite the trouble makers. Always causing problems for the adults of the house and having to get picked up from school for getting into fights, or ditching class. She had always been the first one to sneak out of the house at night, or say something provocative. On the other hand, Theon was keen to pick up other girls and seemed to bring a new gal home every day. 

"What about you?" She pushed it back at him. "You're not as arrogant."

"If you stick around, maybe I'll tell you," he muttered with a cringe.

"That bad, huh?" She said turning her gaze back across the room. "I'm afraid my tale is just as good then."

"How is the rest of your family? Wasn't your mom pregnant when you left?" He tried to change the topic but the shift only made her laugh, he couldn't have picked a worse thing to talk about. "Was it a boy or girl?" He mused.

"Oh yeah," she laughed softly. "No, she never gave birth," Theon's soft smile faltered. She saw it and frowned slightly, trying to remember what it had felt like at the time of the loss. "Miscarriage, there was a lot of blood," her face looked somewhat serene despite what she was talking about. "I helped her clean it up before my father got home."

"Lor-," he started to say her name but she cut him off.

"Can we talk about this later and make fun of your relatives instead?" She asked casting him with a stern look. He offered her a strained expression, but nodded nonetheless before pointing out who was who.

 Yara was really the only one who was needed at the meetings, since she was aiming for the top spot, but Theon always made sure to come along for support. It didn't hurt that he was now spending his time with a beautiful woman who happened to be one of his oldest friends. After what had happened to him a few years back he wanted nothing to do with the family business anymore. The only reason he hadn't left was because Yara had been the one to pull him out of despair, and he couldn't turn his back on her now.

Especially when their uncle had decided to turn up out of the blue and offer his own name up for the open role of leadership in the Greyjoy family. He was quite well off in his own business, although he had always been hungry for more power. Theon had been dreading this meeting for the very reason that he was going to be there. But with a friend at his side he hadn't been so easy to corner in one of the hallways like he usually was, as his uncle liked to tease him about his past problems mercilessly. 

"Who's that, he looks like he's wearing eyeliner," she chuckled next to him. Theon would have laughed as well had she not been motioning towards the very person he was hoping to avoid.

"That's our uncle Euron, he's come to fight Yara for control," he explained watching as his friend's expression hardened into a glare.

"Oh," was all she said in response. He continued to observe her as her eyes adopted a cooler look to them, her mouth a thin line, and gaze icy as she looked at the man in a new light. "I'll remember him now."

As if he had heard them Euron looked sharply to the side, first catching sight of Theon and letting a grin split his face before he noticed the woman next to him. Then he was sauntering over to them, making Theon want to escape, the look on his uncle's face was full of excitement and malice. An expression the younger Greyjoy knew well and tried to avoid. His friend on the other hand simply relaxed next to him and raised her eyes to the man that approached them, Theon had always known her to be reckless. Yet the only word that came to mind at the moment was calm confidence, in fact, the small smirk she played made her seem quite dangerous herself.

"Ah, Nephew, how could you not come say hello?" Euron said at last as he stopped in front of them. "How cold of you," he faked a hurt expression that made Theon shiver.

"He was busy," came a cool reply next to him. It caught the attention of both men and had Theon's uncle grinning at the sight of her.

"Got a new bitch, huh?" He laughed trying to get under her skin. "She's definitely prettier than the last one." He gave her a once over, lingering on her chest before offering her a lustful smirk.

"This is Lorna," Theon finally spoke. His voice shaking slightly as the woman leveled Euron with an amused smile. It confused him a little, she wasn't supposed to find humor in the name that he'd called her. She was supposed to prickle with anger, or bite her tongue as she held something back. "She's a friend."

"Ha, she rejected you, did she?" Euron chuckled making Theon cringe and Lorna had heard enough of the man with nothing but petty insults.

"You know," Lorna spoke softly, as if there was a need to whisper. It made both men look at her suddenly as she rose from her seat and stood confidently in front of Theon's uncle who merely turned his joyous grin on her instead. "I find that men with small cocks often heckle those blessed larger, perhaps they think that being a dick will make theirs bigger. I guess it's not working since you're still trying," she said without breaking eye contact with the older man.

Theon's eyes widened beside them at her comment, mouth twitching as he tried to decide if he should be worried or not about what might happen afterwards. Euron was unpredictable and could just as easily pull his gun on her for what she said, or laugh it off like a joke. The trouble was figuring out which one it was going to be before it happened. He should have told Lorna more about the man before they even came tonight, if there was anyone they needed to watch out for it was him. From across the room Theon caught Yara's gaze, his older sister hesitated for a second before making her way over to them.

It took Euron all of ten seconds to react to the woman standing calmly in front of him. 

He hadn't seen her at first when she'd entered with his nephew, but after tiring of the conversations before him his mind had wandered. Then he'd caught sight of Theon's nervous glance in his direction before his gaze settled on her form sitting next to him. If she was another one of his attempts at being normal he would seduce her back into his bed, aiming to mock the lad as much as possible.

Then she'd leveled him with her own icy stare and lifted her chin high, as if challenging him to fight against her and he had to bite back. Whoever this girl thought she was he was going to destroy her, just like he did with everyone else. But then she'd spoken and stolen his breath into a genuine laugh.

"How clever," he chuckled waiting to see if her expression would change. 

Would there be fear, confusion, or perhaps irritation? There wasn't much of a reaction on her part, a small quirk of the eyebrow and a minimal frown that had him beaming. Her sea green eyes held his stare for a moment longer before she flicked them away as she moved to walk past him. He caught her around her left wrist and pulled until she was in front of him again. Her cold stare didn't waver and it made him excited, if anything she seemed bored with the whole situation, as if it had happened many times before.

"What?" She sighed.

"Why don't you check?" He said putting her hand on the crotch of his pants. She glanced down at the placement and some of her brown hair slid against his chin before her eyes were on his once again.

"I don't want to embarrass you," she hummed tapping the thin fabric between her hand and his cock softly.

"Euron," Yara's voice cut between them stiffly.

He didn't turn away at first, and instead kept his gaze on the woman he was holding onto, she also made no move to go against him, only the small touches of her fingers on the front of his pants continued. Even when he squeezed her arm to where it should have been painful she stayed the same, so he finally let her go and grinned at his niece playfully.

"Just greeting a new face," he smiled. He was somewhat looking forward to the next meeting he might have with the girl, if only to rattle his late brothers kids a little more than usual.

Lorna merely sat back down after he left them alone, what she really wanted to do was grab him through his black slacks and squeeze until he couldn't smile anymore. She hated cocky men more than anything, and if she was anywhere else she would've beat him bloody with her fists. But this wasn't the place or the time for that, she'd just have to wait until later.

=-=-=

"I killed my father," Lorna muttered during the drive back. The words had been stuck in her throat ever since they had spoken about it during the meeting. If she was going to be staying with them, they deserved to know what happened to her and why she was so different than before.

Yara glanced at Theon for a moment in the rearview mirror, trying to communicate without words what might be the best thing to say in response to her confession.

"His warm blood turning cold on my skin was the best feeling in the world," she breathed turning to look out the window. Her eyes jumped from blur to blur, but all she could see was the face of her father turning pale as he bled out.

"I was taken hostage three years ago," Theon started. 

Lorna's gaze shifted to him slowly as she looked at him in the side mirror outside the window. He shifted uncomfortable in the back seat, running his hands over his knees and fidgeting with his fingers. It reminded Lorna of when they would get in trouble as kids and Balon would scold them before deciding on a punishment. Usually it was a rap on their knuckles or the threat of a belt that got them into shape.

"I was arrogant and overstepped my boundaries. My mistakes were beaten into me for months before I escaped, I don't quite qualify as a man anymore," he laughed forcibly, trying to make light of it.

Silence fell within the car as Yara drove quickly back to the compound they were staying in, her hands tightened on the wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. Theon had been returning the favor with information, she told him what happened to her and he followed suit, but why did the silence feel so heavy?

"Is he dead?" Lorna asked after what felt like ages. He looked up at her suddenly, although she still gazed at him from the mirror with her head leaning against the window.

"We can't find him," Yara muttered. "Father destroyed his organization but he was gone when we got there."

"I'll help," she said nonchalantly. Sounding as if she hadn't just offered to track down a psycho for the mafia. Yara and Theon exchanged glances for a second and she was speaking again. "I know you looked me up when I came back," she sighed. "Wanted to make sure I was who I said I was."

"We can hire you to-," he stuttered from the back seat but Lorna hadn't finished yet.

"Think of it as a favor for taking care of me when I was a kid, if only Balon were alive to accept it," she chided as they roused to persuade her away from such a choice. "I don't have any family left to look out for," she sighed closing her eyes. "And you guys are close enough to the real thing."

"I bought you a sniper this morning," Yara said catching her attention immediately.

"You already knew that I was going to help, didn't you?" Lorna laughed, shoving the girls shoulder playfully.

"No, but I was hoping you would," she smirked at her old friend lazily.

"Sneaky," Lorna muttered as Theon started to speak.

"What's your real kill count?" He said making his older sister scoff.

=-=-=

She was a bounty hunter, the girl that Theon brought to the meeting. Lorna was her real name, he'd half expected it to be an alias. Weapon of choice was a sniper, but according to her hiring profile she was also skilled with hand to hand combat. She had a ninety-eight percent job completion rate and the only jobs she accepted were those labeled as KOS or kill on sight.

Did this mean that Yara and Theon had hired her as protection, or did she have another target in mind? Was she really just an old friend that happened to be more near his expertise or had they fibbed to him once again?

Nothing about the commission site said anything about her past but he already had some of his men looking into it. Anyone ballsy enough to stand up to Euron Greyjoy deserved at least a week's worth of attention, or until he lost interest in them anyway. 

Whoever she was, and whatever she wanted was up in the air at that point. But she had certainly made quite the impression.


End file.
